


Helpless

by stonylover134



Series: Hamilton/Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Musicals, well almost a musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the moment he saw his eyes, tony knew that everything was going to be ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Also you should know, english is not my first language, so if I write something stupid please let me know.  
> The characters are property of Marvel, and the song is "Helpless" written by Lin-Manuel Miranda and sings by Philipa Soo.  
> I suggest that at least listen the song at least one time, it´ll help to really feel it.  
> Also I decided to change parts of the lyrics, but are little things like "she" for "he", names etc. etc.  
> I hope you like it :)

Tony: Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Hey! Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Boy you got me…...Helpless! Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless! Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

There was an afterNewYorkbattle party, of course there was an afterNewYorkbattle party he´s Tony freaking Stark thank you.

Tony: I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night Laughin’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room

He was having a great time, having science talks with his new science bro, Legolas and Natasha talking everyone was having a good time, everyone was there except for certain old man.

Tony: Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!” Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume

Tony: Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

-So you like our new soldier friend?- Nat´s voice surprise him, he would never get use to her creepy action of appearing from nowhere

Tony:Grab my sister, and Whisper: “Yo, this One’s mine.”

-what . emmm ….. no.. Yes ahhh, well it doesn’t matter anyway, we kinda start with the wrong foot, so what can we do?- Tony just take another glass of whiskey and walk away

Natasha did´t move, with a odd expression in her face, she made a decision, she´s not having this nonsense. Tony: My sister made her way across the room to you And I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?” She grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinkin’ “I’m through” Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m Helpless!

Tony: Oh, look at those eyes Oh! Yeah, I’m Helpless, I know

-Fuck Nat, what´s she doing, ok just breath, come on I´m Tony Stark I´m not any teenager girl- Tony:I’m so into you I am so into you I know I’m down for the count And I’m drownin’ in ‘em.

Steve: Where are you taking me?

Natasha: I’m about to change your life

Steve: Then by all means, lead the way

-Stark- the name came out colder that he actually intended, and for the face Natasha gave him he understand that he should shut up

-Listen you two, I can see when two people are fucking each other on their own mind so let's get over it, just start from zero.- By her tone it was an order not a suggestion

Tony: Tony Stark It’s a pleasure to meet you

Steve: Stark?

Natasha: Howard´s son

Tony: Thank you for all your service

Tony mock an army salute

Steve:If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

Steve bow and kiss his hand, he actually didn´t expect that

Natasha: I’ll leave you to it

And like that she leave them to talk all night Tony: One week later I’m writin’ a letter nightly Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me Laughin’ at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem

Natasha: I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him

Tony: Ha!

-Really Rogers letters? that´s so 100 years ago- say Tony sitting with Steve in the couch with one of the many letters that Steve have wrote for him.

-That doesn´t take the fact that you actually love them- Steve kiss his cheek and put an arm over Tony´s shoulder.

-Shut up and watch the move- say Tony and make himself comfortable in Steve´s arms making a pout.

~~~~~~~~

Frozen, they were watching Frozen, yeah don't ask. They were cuddle into each other and then it comes the part where Anna wanted to marry that creepy guy and Elsa just denied gave them her blessing and everything went to hell.

-Well, at least if I want to marry you nothing like that would happen- said Steve – I mean, I don't anyone blessing-

-ahahha nice try soldier boy- Tony moved his head to look Steve´s eyes with a little in his face – You have it worst-

-What do you mean?- now it was Steve the one who jerk his head to look at Tony

-hahahhaha I mean, good luck asking Rhodey, I wouldn´t like to be on your shoes- Tony readjust his head on Steve´s chest, Steve thought that he was already asleep but then – but at the end that doesn´t matter, who would like to marry me, I´m total mess-

-Tony that´s ....- a little snore cut him at the middle of the sentence, Steve just smile and lend and gave a kiss to Tony´s forehead

~~~~~~~~~

It´s been a year now, and everything is just perfect. Tony have never feels son loved in any relationship ( shhh don’t tell Pepper). Hell he even stop drinking, Steve bring the best from Tony. A year full of kisses, promises and love letters that are now safe in his safe cage, Tony won't admitted, but does letters are one of his most precious objects.

Tony:One year later In the living room stressin’ Rhodey’s stone-faced While you’re asking for his blessin’ I’m dying inside, as You wine And dine And I’m tryin’ not to cry ‘cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do Rhodey makes his way across the room To you I panic for a second, thinking “we’re through” But then he shakes your hand and says “Be true” And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m Helpless!

Tony: Helpless hoooo! That boy is mine! That boy is mine!

Helpless! Helpless! Down for the count And I’m drownin’ in em

Tony just stood there and see how Steve walks toward him, he let Steve take his hand can´t stop the smile when Steve got down on one knee and show him a small blue velvet box.

Steve: Tony, I don’t have a dollar to my name An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain Insane, your family brings out a different side of me Peggy confides in me,Natasha tried to take a bite of me No stress, my love for you is never in doubt We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real

And long as I’m alive, Tony, swear to God You’ll never feel so… Helpless Tony: I do I do I do I do! Steve slide the golden ring on Tony´s finger, he lift Tony and swing him around Steve:My life is gon’ be fine cuz Tony’s in it.

Tony:I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m…drownin’ in ‘em.

~Wedding march~

Everyone stand up as Tony walks the aisle toward Steve, obviously Rhodey walks him on his wedding, if two years ago you had said to him that he would be feeling that kind of happiness, he had probably shoot you a blast from his armor. Everything is so perfect, he´s getting married to the love of his life everytime he look at any side all he sees are persons been genuinely happy for him, awww Pepper please stop crying this is a really happy day.

He finally is at Steve´s side, Rhodey give him a tight hug and take a seat at Pepper side Everyone: In New York, you can be a new man… In New York, you can be a new man… In New York, you can be a new man…

Tony: Helpless


End file.
